Mi bebe
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Nathaniel no puede creer que Chloé esté trabajando. Y mucho más cuando le dice su razón. /— Tengo que trabajar por un mes, si le quiero demostrar a mi padre que puedo cuidar a mi bebe.


Nathaniel no podía creer lo que veía. Si, era cierto que a Chloé no la había visto desde hace dos años luego de que se hayan graduado, pero lo de ahora era algo tan irreal que debía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Pero no, era la realidad.

 _¡Chloé está trabajando!_

En un restaurante de cinco estrellas, cabe aclarar, pero eso no quitaba que Chloé estaba trabajando. Hasta en este momento estaba sacando la basura con sus manos, usando un uniforme. _¿Era Chloé?_ Y por eso se acercó para sacarse la duda. Llamándola por su nombre y si, era Chloé, quien parpadeo estupefacta para luego mirarlo fijamente y arrastrarlo más al fondo del callejón.

— No le digas a nadie lo que viste —Apretando su agarre y mirándolo fríamente como el hielo. Nathaniel vio su brazo y preguntó muy curioso: "¿Por qué?"

Ella lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos. En una pose intimidante.

— Obvio no quiero que me vean haciendo este tipo de cosas —Alzando una ceja.

— No le veo nada de malo en trabajar.

Chloé suspiró.

— Ya lo creo, tú estás muy acostumbrando a ese tipo de vida, bueno, déjame decirte que yo no hago eso.

— ¿Entonces porque la estás haciendo?

La muchacha bufo con nada de paciencia.

— ¡Vete! —Demandó— No tengo porque decirte.

— Yo creo que sí, si no quieres que no se lo cuente a nadie.

Chloé se quedó perpleja por lo recién escuchado. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio al saber que precisamente él, la estaba chantajeando. Al segundo, suspiró resignada.

— Tengo que trabajar por un mes, si le quiero demostrar a mi padre que puedo cuidar a mi bebe.

— ¿Tu bebe?

Preguntó con sorpresa. Chloé asintió.

— Si, mi padre dice que si no puedo cumplir con sus respectivas. Me lo quitara...

— ¡No puede hacer eso!

— Yo también le dije lo mismo —Repuso—Pero, ya ves... —Al rato dijo: "No puedo creer que estemos de acuerdo en algo, tomatito"

Él susodicho se sonrojo por como lo había llamado sin aun poder creer que Chloé tuviera un hijo/a _¿Con quién? ¿Sera rubio/a y lindo/a como su madre?_

Esas preguntas hacia su mente al mirarla tan decidida por trabajar y demostrar que podía cuidarlo. _¿Su padre quien será?_ Al realizarla, sintió para su incomodidad una molestia en su pecho.

— Bueno como sea... —Empezó sacudiendo las manos por cualquier rastro de polvo o mugre— Tengo que volver al trabajo, no puedo hacer que me despidan...

Dijo antes de irse de ahí, aunque por ultimo repitió de nuevo la amenaza de no contarle a nadie. Entretanto Nathaniel la veía marcharse para adentrarse al establecimiento mientras se le quedaba mirando por el vidrio trabajar arduamente.

 _¿Quién lo diría?_

Los días siguientes a enterarse de eso. Siguió merodeando por ese lugar, no sabía muy bien porque lo hacía, pero lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que quería verla.

Observarla trabajar tan duramente por su hijo/a. Eso le hacía dar cuenta de que los años que pasaron y sobretodo que las personas cambian. Por alguna extraña razón sentía deseos de dibujarla.

Por eso un día comenzó a retratarla en un bloc de dibujo.

— ¿Otra vez, tu? —Preguntó con molestia, ya que al salir a sacar la basura se encontró con Nathaniel en la vidriera como si fuera un perro abandonado y quiere comida. A pesar de tener una libreta en su mano, claramente dibujando o escribiendo— ¿Qué quieres?

— Solo quería saber si todo está bien —Repuso ocultando el retrato de ella.

Chloé se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Crees que voy a causar algún tipo de incidente? —Interrogó mirándolo de forma seria— Si no te quedo claro, estoy haciendo esto por mi bebe. Y solo me faltan dos días, no me molestes —Declaró— ¡Ya faltaría más que me echen dos días antes de terminar con la estúpida prueba de mi padre!

Al terminar de decir eso. Se dio media vuelta y Chloé espeto: ¡Me voy! Sin embargo antes de que se marchase. Nathaniel la detiene al llamarla por su nombre.

— ¿Puedo conocerlo?

Chloé se giró, extrañándose por esa petición, pero al segundo se encogió de hombros.

— Como quieras, en dos días de vuelta será mío. Así que pásate y vamos hacia allá —Dijo y antes de irse. Orgullosa añadió: "¡Estoy segura de que te vas a enamorar!" "¡Es precioso!"

Nathaniel no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver ese brillo en los ojos de Chloé. Aun no podía creer que fuera una madre, que tenga un hijo. Antes de que la pregunta de ¿quién es su padre? fuera formulada por sus labios.

Chloé de nuevo había entrado al restaurante y el pintor sin nada más que hacer. Se fue de ahí.

Dos días después, el dibujante de nuevo se apareció, un poco antes de que el horario de Chloé terminara. Al salir ella sin tener puesto el uniforme del trabajo. Ellos se dirigieron el lugar donde se encontraba su bebe.

— Sígueme —Proclamó sin detenerse mientras caminaba rápidamente a su encuentro y Nathaniel la seguía, viendo como ella lucia emocionada, alegría, que le contagiaba.

Al rato, ellos se detuvieron. Estaban en un garaje, para la extrañeza de Nathaniel.

— ¿Por qué estamos aqui? —Preguntó observando su alrededor.

— ¿Para qué más? —Chloé sonrió de lado— ¡Te presento a mi bebe! —Dijo alzando sus dos manos a su dirección.

Nathaniel tenía la boca abierta sin poder creer que estaba viendo un auto. Más precisos un Ferrari de color dorado y Chloé lo había llamado "mi bebe"

— ¿E-ese es tu b-bebe? —Señalándolo temblorosamente. Ella asintió con un deje orgulloso.

— Precioso ¿No?

Nathaniel asintió. Las palabras no le salían de su garganta, la verdad, es que no podía creer que él bebe del que tanto hablaba Chloé, él que el pintor se le pasaba imaginando. Era un auto. Un vehículo, un objeto inanimado.

— ¿Quieres que te de un paseo? —Preguntó abriendo la puerta y sentándose— Obviamente no suelo hacer eso, pero estoy muy feliz de tenerlo de vuelta conmigo— Explicó— Así que siéntete con suerte.

Nathaniel negó con la cabeza.

— Gracias —Dijo tan bajo como su voz le permitía— Pero prefiero caminar.

"Y despejar mi mente"

Añadió en su cabeza, ya que interiormente se encontraba frustrado consigo mismo por no imaginar una cosa así. Antes de que se sintiera más molesto, siguió caminando hacia la salida para terminar de irse, a pesar de los bocinazos.

Después de todo, Chloé no había cambiado aún seguía siendo superficial. Si, se había preocupado, pero era de un auto, no de una persona como en un principio creyó.

Cuando al fin, abandono el lugar, le extraño que la incómoda sensación que se instaló en su pecho hubiera desaparecido. Sin embargo otra apareció en su lugar. La de sentirse un idiota y profundamente estafado.


End file.
